


Surrounded By Love

by kuraleap52



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: With her mom out with friends, Dad talking with her grandfather, and Jordan with Simone, Olivia was alone. She slowly approached her kitchen cabinet, the same way she did a few months ago. She grabbed the vodka and contemplated what she was about to do. Despite all of the things inside of her telling her not to, Olivia quickly unscrewed the top off and started chugging the vodka. As she was drinking she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Panicked, she accidentally let the vodka bottle slip out of her hand, shattering as it hit her kitchen floor. That's when her boyfriend slowly approached her, a shocked look on his face."Olivia..." he said softly.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Surrounded By Love

**Author's Note:**

> *TW* This warning contains sensitive topics following the events of the season two finale of All American.

As Asher returned back to Beverly Hills, excited to start senior year, he couldn't help but think of Olivia. Of course they had been face timing and texting all summer, but he was excited to see her in person. He didn't even want to see his dad before seeing Olivia. His mom was hesitant, but as the summer went on she learned all about how much Olivia has helped and impacted his life, so she obliged, dropping him off at her house.

"Thank you. See you next weekend?" Asher asked his mom, who had communicated with Asher's dad and made a plan on when he could see her. The deal was every other weekend, which she wasn't extatic about, but if it meant seeing her son she would do it.

"See you next weekend. I love you."

"I love you too," Asher said waving at his mom. Once the car pulled away, Asher took a deep breath before entering the house. There, in the kitchen, stood his beautiful girlfriend. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She immediately ran over and pulled him into a giant hug.

"Ash! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" Olivia smiled into her boyfriends shoulder. 

"I missed you too," he replied. She pulled back and smiled widely, just happy her boyfriend was home.

* * *

Both Olivia and Asher were absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that they were seniors. Their first week of senior year went by quickly. They slowly started getting adjusted to their new schedules, and the fact that they were seniors. Asher was still not used to not being on the football team, despite already having been kicked off the team once before. He didn't know what to do with his time. In the meantime, he spent as much time with Olivia as possible. Always finding ways to see her. Olivia loved this of course, but she grew worried the more often Asher started seeing her. What she was afraid of was revealing to him her secret. A secret she had been keeping since the beginning of summer. She had relapsed. And she did it more than once. Spencer's occasional company, she was alone most of the summer. She knew she should've tried socializing more, but the idea of being around people scared her because she was afraid she would let her secret slip. The more time she spent alone, the more she started drinking. Eventually, she found a pill bottle and took a couple of those too. She just felt so alone and sad. But those pills and drinking made her feel good. Now, she felt like she was going to explode. Eventually, she'll tell Asher. She just wants to wait for the right time.

"Hey, wanna study after school?" Asher asked, approaching her in the halls. Not really paying attention, Olivia simply nodded and gave him a smile. "Sweet. See you later," he smiled back, kissing her head before heading to class.

* * *

With her mom out with friends, Dad talking with her grandfather, and Jordan with Simone, Olivia was alone. She slowly approached her kitchen cabinet, the same way she did a few months ago. She grabbed the vodka and contemplated what she was about to do. Despite all of the things inside of her telling her not to, Olivia quickly screwed the top off and started chugging the vodka. As she was drinking she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Panicked, she accidentally let the vodka bottle slip out of her hand, shattering as it hit her kitchen floor. That's when her boyfriend slowly approached her, a shocked look on his face.

"Olivia..." he said softly.

"Ash... I-" Olivia was about to cover up her mistake when she realized she couldn't. She was caught red handed. And she was going to face the worst consequences of them all. Guilt. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she let out a devastated sob. "I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry, Ash. I didn't-" Olivia started explaining herself when Asher pulled her into a crushing hug. She gladly accepted it, grabbing onto him for dear life. All he could do was rub her back as she continued sobbing into his shoulder.

Eventually, Asher led her over to the couch, while he picked up the glass from the vodka bottle. Once he was finished, he sat next to Olivia on the couch. 

"I get if you don't want to talk about it right now," Asher told her. 

"No, I want to talk about it. This secret has been tearing me apart these past few months," she admits.

"Few months?" Asher questioned, a hint of anger in his voice. Olivia was a bit taken aback by him raising his voice. Noticing the tension he created, Asher apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like this is my fault. If I would have just been there for you I could've-"

"No, Ash. Please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," she took a deep breath before continuing. "It was the beginning of summer. Last day of school. I had been trying to reach my sponsor all day, but she wouldn't pick up. At the end of the day I just-... I took a few sips of vodka, and it made me feel good, so I kept doing it. I'm so sorry I kept this from you," Olivia cried. 

"It's okay, Liv. This isn't your fault," he reassured her, grabbing her hand. "You are one of the most important things in my life. I promise you I will be with you every step of the way from now on. You aren't alone, okay?" Olivia nodded and gave him a small smile. "Good," he whispered, pulling her into his chest. They sat there, holding each other, for who knows how long. But the important thing is that Olivia felt safe with Asher.

* * *

Liv went into rehab for the second time, coming out better than ever. This time she felt better and knew she'd have more people supporting her through her recovery. Asher, Jordan, Simone, Spencer, Dylan, Chris, Darnell, Kia, JJ, her mom, dad, and grandfather all came to the rehabilitation center to celebrate her coming home. She felt surrounded by love. That's when she knew. She really wasn't alone. She had people that loved her, and will love her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are suffering with addiction, I highly advise you find help. Just like at the end of this story, you too will surely find out you are never alone. There is always someone you can call, text, or talk to in person.


End file.
